


Hairspray

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Reid/Prentiss. Hairspray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairspray

“Shit,” Emily muttered, holding her hair in place with one hand while she rummaged through the cabinet with the other.

“What’s wrong?” Reid asked, watching her in the mirror as he brushed his teeth.

“I can’t find my hairspray.” Emily blew an errant strand of hair out of her face and kept searching.

“Oh…” Reid’s gaze slid to the side.

Lifting her head at his tone, Emily narrowed her eyes. “Spencer.”

“Yes?” Reid asked innocently, spitting out his mouthful of toothpaste and rinsing his mouth and toothbrush.

“Do you by any chance know _why_  I can’t find my hairspray?” Emily prompted.

“Well…” Reid smiled apologetically. “The other night when I babysat Jack, you know, when you had the girls’ night and Hotch had a date? I was… showing him some physics magic.”

Emily groaned. “Babe… I need my hairspray. I can’t go to one of my mother’s galas with limp hair. **Especially**  not since this is the first time we’re going as a couple.”

“I’m sorry,” Reid offered contritely. “I’ll run out and get you a new one?”

“No, it’s okay.” Emily let go of her hair and surveyed it critically. “I can work magic with bobby pins when I need to.”

As Reid watched Emily twist her hair and secure it into place, he observed, “I think I like it better when you use bobby pins, anyway.”

“Oh?” Emily asked distractedly. “Why’s that?”

Reid gave her a soft smile in the mirror. “Because at the end of the night, I get to take your hair down.”


End file.
